Des rêves de princesse
by lasurvolte
Summary: Gwen se dit que ce serait bien d'épouser Arthur, de devenir princesse, elle voit loin, elle rêve. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'Arthur puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre. [Merthur]


**Titre : **Des rêves de princesse

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** Ficclet

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Les petits gestes disent tout

**Note :** spoil saison 2, rien de grave

* * *

Gwen était peut-être amoureuse d'Arthur c'est vrai, elle rêvait aussi d'être sa femme sans doute, elle s'imaginait parfois princesse (ou reine) dans quelques uns de ses fantasmes. Elle savait que tout cela avait très peu de chance d'arriver, mais qu'il était tout de même possible qu'un jour, peut-être, cela viendrait. Arthur l'avait embrassé, il avait l'air de lui rendre ses sentiments, il lui avait dit qu'un jour peut-être il réussirait à changer les choses, les mentalités et que ce jour là elle et lui pourraient être ensemble pour de vrai.

Alors Guenièvre imaginait sa vie de reine, avec modestie. Elle ne se voyait pas flamboyante, invincible, et encore moins parfaite. Simplement elle songeait aux conseils qu'elle pourrait prodiguer à son mari – Arthur manquant parfois de bon sens, au fils qu'elle pourrait lui donner, à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour leur peuple et réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient améliorer dans Camelot. Le plus important pour elle bien entendu, c'est qu'elle ferait tout ça avec lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait (sans doute) : Arthur Pendragon.

Elle commençait à y croire à force de se le raconter, c'est pour ça qu'au début elle ne remarqua rien. Gwen était trop préoccupée par son attente et par ses souhaits, ses désirs et ses envies, ou peut-être qu'elle se mentait à elle-même parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir ça. Pas du tout.

Pourtant il y avait des gestes qui ne trompaient pas, qui disaient tout. Cette façon par exemple pour Arthur de poser sa main sur son épaule pour lui demander quelque chose, ou tout simplement pour lui parler. Ou encore sa manière de chercher de quoi le taquiner, de quoi le faire sortir de ses gonds pour pouvoir avoir une raison de le toucher afin de le calmer. Et Gwen n'avait pas halluciné cette fois-là où le prince avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux en lui assurant que tout irait bien, tant que sa caboche restait aussi dure et sa cervelle aussi vide les coups qu'il pourrait prendre le laisserait indemne.

Les regards qu'il lui jetait, sur le côté, par derrière, ou alors avec moquerie (mais uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de poser ses yeux sur lui), Guenevièvre ne pouvait pas non plus passer à côté.

Il n'y avait sans doute que lui pour ne rien voir, lui et Uther Pendragon. Parce que le père d'Arthur était tellement bouché, centré sur lui-même et sa fierté et son honneur, sa haine de la magie, qu'il ne se rendait pas du tout compte de ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Et lui … Simplement parce qu'il était sans doute trop naïf. Il regardait Arthur avec ses yeux grands ouverts et tout son visage exprimait la fierté qu'il ressentait pour le prince, sa confiance en lui – qu'il trouvait pourtant parfois si crétin – et … Son respect ? Son amitié ?

Gwen soupira, non le terme exact était « son amour ».

Ses doux rêves de princesse enlevée par son prince, ses désirs de vivre aux côtés d'Arthur et de prendre soin de Camelot, s'amenuisait au fur à mesure qu'elle les voyait ensemble. Bien entendu, jamais oh grand jamais Arthur ne finirait réellement avec Merlin, jamais ils ne s'embrasseraient ou ne pourraient s'aimer en corps et en geste, mais son cœur lui appartenait et elle n'y pouvait rien.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se marier avec lui, peut-être qu'elle pourrait acquérir une jolie couronne (même pas en toc) mais jamais elle n'obtiendrait l'amour qu'elle désirait de la part d'Arthur, elle le comprenait.

Arthur et Merlin, ces deux là étaient trop liés, trop connectés, par cet amour interdit et inexplicable. Ils ne mettraient pas de mots dessus, ils se contenteraient toujours d'être là l'un pour l'autre, s'aider, se protéger, se sauver, sans jamais se dire le fond de leurs sentiments. Mais ils seraient toujours plus gagnants que Guenièvre. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient tout simplement.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je veux juste prévenir que je ne suis encore qu'à la saison 2, donc… Evitez les spoils s'il vous plait dans les commentaires, au cas où vous en sauriez plus. Merci.


End file.
